Lone Senshi
by muriko
Summary: Conflict, what would the world be without it? The senshi have a new rival, though it is within themselves and the two new senshi who befriend and fight for no side....


"Hey there odango atama!" came the mindless drone of Chiba Mamoru. "How many times have I told you not to not to call me that!" Usagi whined. She was clothed in her school apperal, just as her friends, who giggled and murmured under their breaths. "Oh, but it is fun, Odango Atama." Mamoru said, just to get a raise out of Usagi once more. He had suceeded. She stormed into the Game Crown Center, followed closely by Minako, Artemis, and Makoto.   
  
"Your late!" came a grumpy voice, which was Rei's. "Gomen-nasi Rei-chan." Usagi said, a red blush of embrasasment appearing on her face. "Never mind that, senshi. We have work to do!" Luna said, gathering the senshi at the table. "The HQ has found another senshi. This isn't one of the normal team though. They have the aura of a different galaxy. She calls herself Sentheca." Usagi stared in disbelief. Today at school, a new girl with just that name had come. She came from the Wanobi District. No wonder Usagi had never heard of it. "A new girl transfered to our school with that same name Luna-san!" "Well, I think we need to get a better look at her..." Luna said, looking around.   
  
A girl with lush blonde hair and sparkling green eyes wandered around the shopping district, obviously lost. She stared into the windows she passed and at the people milling about. When she walked by the Game Crown Center, her hair caught Usagi by the eye. "There she is Luna!" she said, pointing. "Oh, I know her." Luna said, "It was told in a myth way back into the moon kingdom." And luna went into the myth.   
  
"A millineium before the Silver Crystal had appeared and Selenity became ruler of the Moon Kingdom, there was lush plant and animal life on the moon. Of course all of these plants were none like the plants of Earth. They were able to morph into human like beings and walk amoung the Earth people. There was a ruler, named Sentheca. She had the power over every plant and anime on the moon kingdom. She was a Senshi that walked alone. But the same destruction that bestowed the Rein of Selenity's rule also came to be in the kingdom before. She wasn't strong enough, but was able to teleport herself to another universe. How we know this myth you might ask? well, a few survivors happened to walk amoung the early settlement of the Moon Kingdom and were taken into the Court of Selenity. They knew that their ruler was still alive and would someday return to them, but she never did. The survivors died in a deep depression right before the attack from the dark kingdom." Luna finished with this line, "This senshi has terrible powers and she is easily influenced. We must make alliences with her first, before the dark kingdom. She could hold peaceful resolutions or a horrible end to the Earth, Moon Kingdom, and the entire universe forever. Her powers alone are not enough, but she has a partner, that was lost a long time ago, and if she ever paired up with her again, we could almost bet that she would throw her fury on the human race. The only way to make sure that this does not happen is to make alliances with her. She will not work with us, but if we show her that we are peaceful beings she will not harm us or our cause. On the other hand, if she makes alliances with the dark side, she will be free to cause terror forever."   
  
The senshi were at a loss of words. Finally Ami spoke, "What are we waiting for?" As she got up Luna said, "Wait. She does not easily trust. That is why she is called the Lone Senshi." Usagi got up. "I make friends easy Luna!" again, Luna sighed. "She will pretend to be your friend, baka. You have to make her trust you desperately. I also must mention that HQ has found another arua close to hers. It is postively her Partner. The Lone Senshi will be reunited with her partner I am afraid, so go out there and try to make peaceful resolutions with her, but don't force them to make it." "Right!" Rei said, grabbing her jacket. They all got up and left, walking to Rei's temple. Silently meditating on their next actions. 


End file.
